rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 59 Paranoia smoke castle
(4801) Danizelle: You forgot to set password (4801) Danizelle: Hey Kel (4792) Lian: can't set a password on dev2 (4801) Danizelle: lame ** (4792) Lian shrug ** (4797) Priceless Emerald: caaaw (4794) Ceylin: What? (4792) Lian: so plans? (4801) Danizelle: Well. (4801) Danizelle: We seem to be going for Ku. (4801) Danizelle: For whom my plan likely involves a lot of ceylin yelling at (4797) Priceless Emerald: I will aid as I see the need (4794) Ceylin: Well, I'm making dinner at the moment, so I'm going to be highly distracted for a while. (4801) Danizelle: cool (4792) Lian: well finish dinner then (4807) Shadell (enter): 20:28 (4794) Ceylin: Back-ish. Still gonna have to go AFK now and then, but nearly as long. Sorry, I was trimming raw meat when we started, so I kinda had to go wrap that up. (4801) Danizelle: no worries (4792) Lian: its ok ** (4797) Priceless Emerald summons the mighty keyboard cat ** (4792) Lian: so plans? (4807) Niet: (Anything happened yet?) (4797) Priceless Emerald: no (4801) Danizelle: Not yet. (4801) Danizelle: I believe we were going to go feel out Ku. (4794) Ceylin: Trying to convince him to let us into the core, right? (4792) Lian: yes (4807) Niet: Can't we just send the person who's here, who has a relatively easy time jerking Ku around, to go try to handle him? (4797) Priceless Emerald: I thought we were convincing him to use his key to awaken autocthon (4807) Niet: Yeah. (4807) Niet: "Sophia, talk to him for us." (4792) Lian: didn't you know you leave her behind? (4807) Niet: In Autocthonia. (4807) Niet: I mean, it's not like we have instant communication or anything. (4792) Lian: right (4792) Lian: there is that sort of comunication problem (4792) Lian: I mean you have ways around it but there is that blocking (4797) Priceless Emerald: demons hear prayers like gods do, right? (4792) Lian: you know there's somethng blocking that level of stuff (4797) Priceless Emerald: so... I'm not hearing prayers to me? (4792) Lian: not if they are from that area (4797) Priceless Emerald: ah, we have the denandsor and back door setup? (4792) Lian: yes (4797) Priceless Emerald: then I can go to denandsor, send the prayer to her, then be back in a jiffy (4812) Trix (enter): 21:00 (4792) Lian: area she's in is keeping prayers in and out (4812) Trix (exit): 21:00 (4797) Priceless Emerald: so... she loses her cult rating within? (4792) Lian: energy gets through, prayers don't quite (4801) Danizelle: ((sorry, argument with roommates)) (4792) Lian: stuff just doesn't get in or out easily prayer/magic wise (4797) Priceless Emerald: hmmm (4797) Priceless Emerald: well, couldn't Danizelle work with THREAT of sophia? (4815) Trix (enter): 21:15 (4815) Trix: Disconnecting from server... (4815) Trix (exit): 21:15 (4797) Priceless Emerald: who the hell is Trix? (4792) Lian: something rabbits try to trick children out of? (4801) Danizelle: I could easily use the threat of Cytheria's entire soul-heirarchy. (4801) Danizelle: And were that to fail, I'd opt for Andorjan's daughters (4807) Niet: The goal was to save time, but if it won't work, lets just go for it. (4801) Danizelle: agreed. (4797) Priceless Emerald: indeed, let us be off (4797) Priceless Emerald: so we head to Ku's place, what do we see, Lian? (4792) Lian: you come to a twisted soulsteel fortress constantly beltching smoke.. well what you can make out in the clouds of darkness seems to be soulsteel. ** (4801) Danizelle grimaces. "Soulsteel, ugh." ** ** (4797) Priceless Emerald shrugs, telekinetically fanny smoke from her face. ** (4801) Danizelle: "Once we're done here, I hope we never have to come back." (4792) Lian: some of it seems almost thick and solid (4801) Danizelle: "Shall we knock?" (4801) Danizelle: "And by we, I mean Ceylin." (4797) Priceless Emerald: (kel?) (4794) Ceylin: "This place better not be as interesting to knock as the last one." Ceylin knocks. (4792) Lian: (nah this one is juust enviromental damage!( (4792) Lian: the door clangs loudly as she knocks (4801) Danizelle: "I don't think Interesting is the right word. Damn titans and their heirarchies are a pain in the ass to get thinking or operating on any level other than dangerous to all." ** (4801) Danizelle looks at the door." ** ** (4801) Danizelle begins hissing out a spell, shaping the essence with her hands as the familiar Shadow-Cherub appears. "Ku, we would like to talk to you." ** (4794) Ceylin: Ceylin knocks again, more forcefully this time. "Hey, get out here. We want to talk to you." (4792) Lian: a soulsteel necron carefully opens the door (4801) Danizelle: "Hi. We'd like to talk to Ku." (4801) Danizelle: ((Or is Ku a soulsteel necron? I forget!)) (4792) Lian: (He looks much bigger this is "Similar look" but not him) (4792) Lian: "You do not have permission" (4801) Danizelle: "Yeah we do. Ceylin? tell the nice soulsteel thing we have permission." (4794) Ceylin: Ceylin resists the urge to pick it up by the skull. "If he can't help us with this problem, all of Authochthon is going to turn into a pile of dust full of corpses. Is that permission enough?" (4801) Danizelle: ((I take it Ku does not respond to the messenger?)) (4792) Lian: "No its not" ** (4792) Ku responds with a mechanical construct, "what?" ** (4794) Ceylin: This time, Ceylin does reach out to pick it up by the skull. "Then we're coming in anyway. Being in my way is bad for your health, just so you know." (4801) Danizelle: "We want to talk Ku, I want to get this over with so I can leave this mechanical nightmare you call home with a clear conscience. Can we talk or what?" ** (4792) Ku the much largeer soulsteel necro appears in a billowing cloud of smoke, "PUt down my servant" ** (4794) Ceylin: Ceylin shrugs and puts the thing down. She actually takes the time to do so without unnecessary force. (4801) Danizelle: "Hello Ku." (4792) Ku: "This was outside our deal" (4807) Niet: "It's not forbidden though." (4807) Niet: "We have a deal that says a few things. This is unrelated." (4794) Ceylin: "Yeah. Look, we have a common enemy now. One who's gonna kill every single person in Autochthon if you don't help us." (4792) Ku: "and the deal was for you to fight him there, I am 100 percent sure he's not here" (4801) Danizelle: "Apparently he's here for your ghosts, The rumor is an unlimited army and raw materiel for unlimited soulsteel." (4801) Danizelle: "I believe the phrasing was: We'll try. The Mask has his abyssals, and he brought war ghosts with warstriders, which complicates the issue since there's... four of us, and none of your champions can seem to get a clean draw anywhere near him" (4807) Niet: "This is the most effective way to fight him." (4792) Ku: "not fighting him at all is the most effective method?" (4794) Ceylin: "Hey, we're here about getting your help with a new way to fight him, but if you'd rather just be an ass about it..." (4801) Danizelle: "No We were actually thinking of getting Autocthon to wake up and help eject the bastard, maybe figure out how to get him what he needs for repairs." (4792) Ku: "He wishes to be undistrurbed" (4801) Danizelle: "Even at the cost of his life?" (4807) Niet: "How do you know?" (4792) Ku: "You wish the key" (4801) Danizelle: "Yeah, we wish the key." (4792) Ku: "Submit to his repairs" (4801) Danizelle: "Try again, in context a mortal child could follow, please." ** (4797) Priceless Emerald frowns. ** (4792) Ku: "You have been altered" (4801) Danizelle: "Yeah, we have, and I don't feel like having my soul ripped out and juiced so he can fix the thing that empowers me." (4807) Niet: "Right." (4801) Danizelle: "We'll negotiate repairs, if they're needed, with Autocthon, not give planket permission to kill us to fix what you percieve as a problem." (4792) Ku: "then I won't wake him up" (4807) Niet: "We'll let him repair us, but only that then." (4794) Ceylin: "You're seriously going to agree to that?" (4807) Niet: "As long as everything he does is unquestionably a repair, that's fine." (4839) Sheets (enter): 22:20 (4839) Sheets (exit): 22:20 (4797) Priceless Emerald: "I would agree to this.... repair, if it did not kill me, and did not cut off access to the powers I am already able to access and learn." she admitted, (4792) Ku: "All or nothing" ** (4797) Priceless Emerald glances at Danizelle for her opinion ** (4807) Niet: "Only repairs." (4807) Niet: "No blank check alterations." (4792) Ku: 1d10 => 2 = (2) (4792) Ku: ((ignore that)) (4792) Ku: "all agree or none" (4792) Ku: "Well?" (4807) Niet: "Provided nothing that is not a direct repair happens, I agree." (4792) Ku: "all must agree" (4794) Ceylin: Ceylin grumbles. "I'm in. Same thing Niet said." (4801) Danizelle: "Ku, define "Repair." (4792) Ku: "what he considers repairs" (4807) Niet: "..." Niet glares at Danzi. (4801) Danizelle: "Fine." She holds her hand out. ** (4792) Ku looks to Emerald ** (4807) Niet: "No." (4807) Niet: "Not what I was agreeing to." ** (4801) Danizelle shrugs and lowers her hand, then looks at Ku with a slight smile even as she silently mirrors him, his personality and becomes his polar opposition in every way without breaking her serene expression. ** (4801) Danizelle: "Y'see, at this point, Ku... We tried. We fulfilled our part. If you obstruct us now, we'll just head home, and let the Mask kill you because you want to make demands that would put us at risk of sacrificing ourselves for nothing. Or leave you here to enjoy the rot that's killing the great maker from within. But since you won't accept our help even to save yourself... I see only two options left to us. We can leave and let you die... or we can fulfill our intent to save the great maker, despite your resistance." (4792) Ku: (2) (4801) Danizelle: ((Lian this is a social attack, I'm using ED excellency because Danzi's having fun with horrible, horrible truth. UI'm also shadow-spiting his MDV) (4801) Danizelle: ((For -4 from his MDV)) (4801) Danizelle: ((also regaining the willpower)) (4801) Danizelle: 20d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,8,8,7,7,6,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,5,5,4,2,2,1 = (6) Shadow-spite time. (4801) Danizelle: ((7 successes, somehow I imagine I fail)) (4801) Danizelle: 2d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7 = (2) Shadow-spite time. (4801) Danizelle: ((sorry 9, forgot stunt bonus)) (4792) Ku: (you can talk infront of him in languages that were created after he left) (4801) Danizelle: ((Unless Ku fires for attack I'm calling Join Debate)) (4792) Ku: (I am saying you may have multiple plans that are tripping over eachother) (4797) Priceless Emerald: I speak, in river tongue, "Can you understand this?" to see if Ku picks up on it at all (4801) Danizelle: ((Rivertongue) "Doubt he does, let's see if he short-circuits. I'm half-tempted to let Ceylin do the discussing here." (4807) Niet: "It would have worked if you hadn't asked him." (4801) Danizelle: "I didn't realize what you were doing till the last second" (4797) Priceless Emerald: "If he's heald down, I could literally beat his mind into submission." (4801) Danizelle: "Hell I'm actually curious about what he has to say." (4794) Ceylin: "Do you know how much of a fighter he is?" (4807) Niet: "And what else he has around here that could help out?" (4801) Danizelle: "Probably those hard-to-spot adamant weirdos." (4801) Danizelle: "There's no way of telling what Ku can do. The last memory I have of him is filtered through Desus' retarded I hero, you stupid perspective when he and the others were trying to goatfuk you over something stupid, Ceylin." (4801) Danizelle: "I'm on the verge of saying, fuck it, let 'em rot. I'm pretty sure we could have an easier time geting Luna and Ligier to speak civilly to one another." (4794) Ceylin: "Still need his help, though." ** (4801) Danizelle glowers slightly. "he actually gives a crap about Autocthon. But... Bastard's a coward with no capacity to trust anyone's intentions." ** (4797) Priceless Emerald: "Maybe play off that?" ** (4801) Danizelle reverts to Old Realm. "Although i don;t see why he'd be so irritated we're not solars. The Solars were the ones who made the unspoken threats and demandes that the people of Adamant be shackled. The Solars were the ones who drove your maker to hide from creation, and your solution is what? Make sure we're turned back into Solars? You've got a real bizarre logic chain Ku." ** (4801) Danizelle: "Autocthon is weak, he's getting sick... again, and we actually have the capacity to help, and no real desire to see him fall into death or turned back to the cruelty of his siblings. So why do you resist helping us when it's in all of our best interests?" (4792) Ku: "Why do you resiste improvement?" (4797) Priceless Emerald: "Because it might involve us dying?" (4794) Ceylin: "Because most of us have single-handedly defeated armies or made things overnight that most entire civilizations would consider a major effort. I dunno what you call an 'improvement' from there, but..." (4801) Danizelle: "Because your definition of improvement and mine are not one and the same. I like LIFE, I like LIFE, I'm a creature of Change, She's a creature of war, she's a Creature of order and she's a dangerous creature. We've all decided that we will choose and evolve and grow into the monsters we choose to be, not the yozis, and not by a pattern thrown down that we never wanted to begin with. Autocthon's wondrous creations are great, and wondrous, but they don't carry the spark of life that I love." (4792) Ku: "He sleeps because those who came closest to understanding him would not accept it. And you continue not to" (4801) Danizelle: "We improve with each breath we take. I want to see where the road goes before i complain and decide i want to be altered, and I want a choice in how that happens Ku." (4792) Ku: "If you desire the key submit" (4807) Niet: "We have the ability to accept his nature." (4801) Danizelle: "Ku, there's more than one path. I'll let Autocthon speak, and i won't assault him for a proposal, but I reserve the right to say that I do not want to be tampered with if the proposal isn't to my liking. I didn't come here for an upgrade. None of us did, We came here to make sure the Maker lived to continue onward." (4807) Niet: "If he decides to open himself to us, we can become like him." (4792) Ku: The solars are broken they wouldn't allow themselves to be even looked at (4801) Danizelle: "Woah what? Solar are broken? Before I laugh and mock you for being obvious... HOW are they broken. I agree they're broken, but what do you mean?" (4801) Danizelle: "Solars are freaking psychopathic maniacs when all's said and done." (4792) Ku: "I don't know they didn't answer.. we left" (4801) Danizelle: "How about this Ku. We will allow the maker to examine us. If he wants to fix, we will listen to how and why, with the proviso that we're not going to accept death before we have the chance to uncork on some things that need to be fixed that we cannot let go." (4792) Ku: (feel free to try and dice the situation) (4801) Danizelle: ((stunt? Since Danzi's been spiking his motivation and intimacy through the convo?)) (4792) Ku: (2) (4801) Danizelle: ((Going cytheria excellency since Danzi's not trying to be a spiteful bitch, and popping a virtue channel for 4 dice)) (4792) Ku: (k) (4801) Danizelle: 16d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,6,6,6,6,6,6,4,2,2,2,2,1,1 = (3) 5 successes, Ku is still -4 MDV (4801) Danizelle: ((10 successes, and I've been hammering motivation and intimacies)) (4792) Ku: "perhaps" (4801) Danizelle: "We wouldn't be what we are now if we were simply going to cut and run on what we're trying to accomplish. And we're not going to bend over and take it quietly, you know this. Unlike the Deliberative, We don't expect Autocthon to bend over and take it either." (4801) Danizelle: "We expect the DEATHLORD and his abyssals to bend over and take it. Because Ceylin and Niet hate him, and I think the dead should stay dead." (4792) Ku: "and your masters?" (4801) Danizelle: "Don't know we're here, except cytheria, but she's technically not one of the bosses, and bluntly, She's never going to get over her overprotective mommy impulse." (4801) Danizelle: "Without help." (4792) Ku: (dice) (4792) Ku: (2) (4801) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,9,9,9,9,9,7,7,7,7,6,6,6,5,5,5,5,4,3,3,2,1 = (10) Ku is still -4 MDV (4801) Danizelle: ((11)) (4792) Ku: "hmm" (4801) Danizelle: "If they knew we were here, trying to help, you'd be able to hear malfeas screaming profanity at me and the Dragon laughing at him because Malfeas feeling betrayed would amuse him." (4792) Ku: (Does anyone else want to help Danzi hammer in?) (4797) Priceless Emerald: "If She Who Lives in Her Name, or Cecelyne knew I was here, without their permission, they would likely to punish me QUITE severely, keeping me alive until I learned my lesson." Priceless chimed in informatively. (4797) Priceless Emerald: "In fact, Cecelyne would likely have my hide, quite literally." (4801) Danizelle: 99KEL? Shadell?)) (4801) Danizelle: ((Freaking keyboard hates me. Kel, shadell, you there?)) (4794) Ceylin: (( Here. Half asleep, but here. )) (4801) Danizelle: ((Ceylin wanna chime in here?)) (4807) Niet: ((Yes. (4794) Ceylin: "Point is, we've got business here, and we're not letting anybody do anything that could fuck it up until it's done. That includes upgrades." (4792) Ku: "that doesn't disprove you wont hurt him" (4801) Danizelle: "Ku, if I wanted to hurt autocthon, I can replicate void taint on a scale you've not seen, Ceylin can rampage and we could do about what you'd expect. And it would all work, if Autocthon's Jouten is not awake to repair the damage. If we wanted to hurt the maker, it would be in our best interests to keep him asleep." (4801) Danizelle: "Although making critters that eat voidspawn is rather entertaining (4807) Niet: "So, you'd rather hide from some tiny little possibility and die while the thing right in front of you acts?" (4797) Priceless Emerald: "We've been TO the core, we could've tried to smash it there and then." Priceless pointed out. (4801) Danizelle: "Akuma would have, and giggled when they did it and were cut down by your alchemicals." (4801) Danizelle: "But... We're not akuma." (4792) Ku: (2 each) (4792) Ku: (dice) (4797) Priceless Emerald: (Which skill do you want me to roll, and cecylene approved? (4792) Ku: (Did you plan to do it?) (4792) Ku: (Char+presence for emerald) (4797) Priceless Emerald: (cecelyne isn't plan, it's getting shit or assistance for my plans or schemes, SWLIHN is planned) (4801) Danizelle: 22d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,8,8,7,7,7,7,6,4,4,4,4,3,3,3,3,2,2,1,1 = (9) Ku is still -4 MDV (4801) Danizelle: ((11)) (4797) Priceless Emerald: 12d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,8,7,7,6,6,5,3,3,2,2,1 = (4) 5 succ from cecy if applicable (4797) Priceless Emerald: (10 if cecelyne is applicable) (4792) Ku: "I see something to what you say.. but my nature.. is not to be calmed" (4797) Priceless Emerald: "We aren't asking you to betray your nature, we are asking you to guide it to the rightful conclusion, my dear god." She stated dramatically, "Autocthon is beset by foes more terrible than before, yet he slumbers, unaware, unable to be MADE aware of the danger. Your job, in protecting him, should be to serve him best by making him AWARE of the dangers you percieve." (4801) Danizelle: "then watch over what we do and be ready for what you fear, knowing what you are facing. We are not blindsiding you her, nor do we intend to do the same with your maker." (4801) Danizelle: "not having to take measures to stop us should be a relief. Once the maker is awake, the Deathlord ejected and he begins his repairs I will happily leave. As i said, Life is my thing. if i don't see trees again I'll probably go a bit batty." (4792) Ku: "I will offer my key when you have gotten the others then" (4807) Niet: "Autocthon can give us the power to be more like him." (4807) Niet: "To adapt the fundamental tennants of his existence easily." (4792) Ku: "I cannot trust you to take the key, I cannot lose the key. I will offer it when I know the others will" (4794) Ceylin: "Good. You just pretty much saved Autochthon, so." (4801) Danizelle: "That's fine do you promise to use the key when we call all of you together?" (4792) Ku: "Yes" ** (4801) Danizelle holds a hand out. "We will not call you until we have all of the keys promised to awaken the core." ** ** (4792) Ku takes her hand ** ** (4801) Danizelle sanctifies. ** (4792) Lian: so who do you want to hit next week? (4797) Priceless Emerald: what are our options again? (4801) Danizelle: we gonna have to do this with all eight? (4807) Niet: Who's the military one? (4807) Niet: And some might already want to wake him. (4807) Niet: The problem's that all need to agree. (4801) Danizelle: right. (4801) Danizelle: We've got a good start. (4797) Priceless Emerald: XP distribution? (4792) Lian: (4 xp) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights